Like it was yesterday
by Your-Captain-Frost
Summary: so this is my first upload :D It's an OC in the main story but without spoilers, i wasn't sure if i should go with the timeline of the original story but then again, we would know what would happen... I Do not own GoT or anything, only the fanfiction ;) have fun


GoT fanfiction , Like it was Yesterday

Chapter one:

He turned his body and caged my body between his and the soft ground as he started to kiss my neck ''how does this make you feel?'' he asked between the kisses, i let out a soft moan ''innocent'' i could feel his smile hiding in my neck while my fingers danced over his back. I played with the laces which held his trousers closed ''you call this innocence?'' he smirked and shoved his hands under my shirt which I stole from his chambers ''we should stop'' I tried to push him off me but he was to strong which I could have known when my hands touched his muscular body, so I rolled on top of him '''power'' his hands rested on my hips ''comes with money and a brain'' his face was wearing a sarcastic smile and his eyes filled with pure lust while I loosened the laces ''and more'' his bright eyes stared into my green ones ''and you want it all'' he whispered ''no'' I bit my lip as he watched my hands and waited until all the laces were undone before rolling over and laying me helpless on my back ''what do you want?'' his hands caressed my thighs while raindrops fell upon us. I smiled at him but in a split second I felt insecure and tried to hide it while I saw his face in the moonlight and thought of what trouble I was in when I lost this game ''weakness'' he whisperd in my ear before kissing my lips passionately ''wrap your legs around me and answer my question'' he sounded demanding but it got me aroused so I wrapped my legs and felt how hard he was ''you want to know what I want'' I bit his lip while his hand went down ''I want to survive, Jaime'' I whispered in a low voice while I felt how he entered my body ''than play the game my little lioness''.

I walked through the castle on my way to the kitchen, the walls were grey and ugly, long and boring. ''Good evening my Lady'' a servant passed but I didn't feel like talking, I missed dinner again so I had to avoid Tywin and Cersei before they would start commenting on my behaviour but I didn't mind I was the only true Baratheon left, of course my brother Stannis was still somewhere but he was dead to me after he tried to kill me so I had the right to have an attitude. ''You missed dinner again'' I turned around ''Tyrion'' he stood in one of the doorways and gave me a puzzling look ''yes I am very sorry'' ''never mind I would do the same'' I looked serious but thought it was just the light ''have you spoken to Cersei yet?'' ''no I haven't and I hope I don't have to within the first days'' he laughed ''I heard Jaime wanted to take you to Casterly Rock'' why would he do that? I wondered ''I will see him soon'' ''of course'' he gave me a wink and went back inside ''of course'' I imitated his voice while walking down the corridors.

''My lady'' the kitchen servants greeted me while i took a seat somewhere in the kitchen. ''There are some beans and bread'' I think I scared the girl because she was to scared to look me in the eye ''thank you my dear'' she smiled and I started on my dinner while watching everyone doing his job in the kitchen. ''You should eat with the Lannisters'' ''I don't see a point in that, pat'' the women looked like she could be my grandma but she was good to me and always saved a plate for me ''it's always better then eating in the kitchen with some servants'' I nodded ''I like it here better'' I looked around and noticed that i knew to many of them for my standards ''but the Lannisters is where you belong now'' ''I am a Baratheon not a filthy Lannister'' Pat laughed while she shove me some more bread ''the food is better and you're chances are way better up there'' she was right and I should join them more often, at least for Tommen and Myrcella and maybe Joffrey ''tomorrow, breakfast I'll be there'' she laughed and patched my shoulder ''thank you'' I ate the last beans and walked through the door into the garden.

''Good morning, my lady'' my eyes were wide open when she came in ''did you sleep well?'' she let some sunlight fill the room, which annoyed me ''yes how about you, Jane?'' she smiled and played with her long brown hair, i wrapped the blanket around my naked body while I walked up to her ''I dreamed of you'' she blushed when I kissed her ''I need a dress i am having breakfast with the Lannisters'' she handed me a glass of wine en started to sort out some clothes ''it's a beautiful day for a ride'' I walked up to her and rested my head on her shoulder ''if you come with me'' she stroked my short dark hair ''tell me when'' ''after breakfast'' she kissed my cheek as a confirmation and I poured my second glass of wine.

I straighten my dress before entering the chamber. ''Good morning'' I made a little bow and watched around the room, the colours gave the room a warm feeling and the big wooden table in the centre of the room got my attention ''it's good you came'' Tywin's cold voice filled the room ''I wouldn't miss breakfast would I'' Tyrion smiled and patted on the chair next to him. I sat against Tommen who was smiling happily at me and to Myrcella who was seated next to him and Joffrey who was on his other side while I was seated between Jaime an Tyrion, Tywin and Cersei were both seated on the end of the table, ''something to drink?'' Jaime's smile was a little bit to much on this early morning ''yes please'' he could smell the alcohol on my breath ''i think you already started with some wine so do you want to continue?'' he started to tease me already on this early morning so i smiled pure sarcasm and touched his leg under the table ''yes please'' he bit his lower lip and poured me some ''when are we going to build a three house?'' Tommen looked excited at me ''a house? How about a castle'' there was a sparkling in his eyes and I smiled at Myrcella ''you're not going into the woods alone'' Cersei's voice was sharp and hard ''we could ask uncle Jaime'' I squeezed in his thighs and could feel him harden ''of course'' he winked at the children. ''I am going to travel to the wall'' Tyrion immediately looked for the eyes of his father ''good'' his voice was low ''with who?'' Jaime asked ''the nights watch is coming down to find some new recruits'' we nodded our heads ''you should take the black'' Joffrey bursted out while his mother laughed, I became silent and I could feel the tension rise ''permission to leave'' ''don't miss dinner this time, unless you prefer the kitchen'' ''funny'' I looked at him and tilt my head but before I could say something Jaime took me by the arm ''come on, you should practice your bow'' he looked at his sister and brother then gave his father a nod and escorted me out.

''Why does it always go wrong in the end'' an arrow hit the target ''that happens even without you'' I fell on the ground and watched Jaime defeat one after another ''doesn't it get bored?'' ''what? Defeating everything that i see?'' he laughed and hit a young boy ''don't hit him so hard!'' Jaime laughed ''then tell me why is he standing here in front of me?!'' I watched as his armour glanced in the sunlight and his blond hair combed so perfectly ''he wants a chance'' another knight tried to knock Jaime out but it didn't take long before he was on the ground. I just enjoyed the sunlight and the grass between my fingers ''practice your bow'' he ordered but I didn't listen ''or what?'' ''or you against me'' ''on what front'' I teased him and he seemed to like it ''the floor'' he fell in the grass next to me ''or the woods like last night, or that weird little table in your room or maybe just my bed'' I laughed at his suggestions ''or we could get back to the castle and get a nice bath''.

The steam which came off the huge bath tub filled the room so I could hardly see the bath. My legs were first to touch the water ''don't be so slow and join, little lioness'' I could hear Jaime's voice on the other side of the big tub ''just give me a second'' it remained silent so I let myself slip into the water en cursed at it for being to warm. ''So i assumed you heard about my plan?'' i could only see his shoulders and his face which was focussed on his hands playing with the water ''you mean to take me to Casterly Rock and make that my new prison'' he splashed with the water and kept his mouth closed ''or is there a housewarming party for me?'' I laughed en splashed some water in his face ''Jaime don't ignore me'' I said childish, he tried not to laugh but I heard him ''Jaime'' I splashed some more and more and more until he crossed the tub en pushed his body against mine ''are you provoking me?'' my finger followed the line of his jaw to his neck and down his body ''no, ser'' he gave me a sarcastic smile and squeezed my neck ''I think you are'' I scratched him with my nails, he leaned in to kiss me ''what was is about Casterly Rock?'' he immediately backed off ''I am still discussing that part with my father'' I moved to him and sat on his lap ''tell me'' I started to scrub his shoulders ''I don't want to talk about it'' ''I do, you started it'' I looked deeply in his eyes and I felt he liked it ''you really have to do better than that'' I watched his mouth then his cheekbones and searched for his eyes again ''i think it won't be hard'' my knees caged his body ''something is hard'' he gave me a smile and tilted his head while watching my mouth ''if that's all… kingslayer doesn't sound so impressing anymore'' his hand softly grabbed my ass en pushed me on top of him ''at least i have a nickname'' i continued to scrub his arms ''at least people know my name'' he shoved me higher while i stared in his eyes and saw his mischief ''anyone could come in'' i backed off without losing eye contact as he followed me ''so? Are you ashamed your fucking the kingslayer?'' the water splashed around while we were chasing each other ''your dad is, and your sister'' he finally got me so i wrapped my legs around him ''since when do you care'' ''that's true'' I reached for his manhood ''really now?'' as soon as he hardened I let go ''i forgot i had a pick nick!'' I climbed out of the tub and slowly walked away ''see you at dinner handsome'' i left Jaime alone and returned to the kitchens to pick up Jane for a pick nick.

''Thank you for the pick nick'' she smiled. I threw my sword on the grass ''Isn't that Ser Jaime's sword?'' I nodded and let myself fall next to her ''so is this shirt'' she smiled ''I see'' her hands went through my hair while i ate from the plates she prepared ''is he like a brother to you?'' I heard she was jealous, and wondered what to say to make her comfortable but i couldn't think of any words that would help ''this meat is lovely'' that was a stupid move I thought to myself ''it's all right, I am just a servant and he is a commander of the kingsguard and a Lannister'' I rose and kissed her soft lips ''but you are beautiful and everything i want and need'' she smiled and my lips touched hers again ''but do you love me as you love him?'' why couldn't she just enjoy the pick nick?! I thought i would just go to the next part of the pick nick to skip all of this crap ''of course'' I smiled and laid her on the grass while i kissed her before I moved to her neck, strangely she tasted like strawberries, she let out a soft moan when i moved my hands up and down her legs ''I want to talk to you'' she tried not to moan her words but she didn't do a very good job ''Finn please'' I scratched up her leg towards her soft spot ''please Finn'' ''please what?'' i felt how wet she was ''I- I-I'' she stuttered as I entered her with my fingers ''You w- w- w- what?'' I laughed and begin you push her spot, she was silent for a few minutes her face looked peacefully until I started to kiss her neck and moving my fingers roughly in order to hear my name coming out of her mouth she shoved her hands under my shirt and pinched her nails in my back, it was pure pleasure laying in the shadow of a tree with some food and a beautiful servant girl moaning your name.


End file.
